poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Go and See Other World's
Antuari is meditated Antuari's Mind: The Darkness within me... how can that be? I know I was stronger to fight it. ?????: Oh, but you are stronger. Then he saw a black coated person Antuari: Who are you? ????: The darkness is nothing to fear. And yet... how frustrating that Curious refuses it's power. Why, you training with him forever and still... you'd never be a Warrior in his eyes. Antuari: You can't say something to Chiro. And what is it that I have failed to learn? ????: You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled. Antuari: You look familiar. Then he heard and alarm from the Super Robot and he went to find out, and the Black Coated person is gone Meanwhile Sparx is at his room, playing with his toy sword and then Gibson appeared Sparx: You should have knocked before? Gibson: Sorry, about that. Sparx: So what did Chiro said to you? Gibson: He said... Then they heard an Alarm around the Super Robot Sparx: What's going on? Gibson: I don't know. But we have to find out. They are gonna a leave ????: Better hurry, you two. They saw a Skeleton Monkey Sparx: What the? You're a Formless! Gibson: And who are you? ????: Or you'll never see Antuari again. Sparx: What? You're crazy. Antuari is our team, and we can see him anytime we want. ????: Like right now? He's leaving the city. And by the time you'd catch up... he'll be a different monkey. Sparx: Listen, you Skeleton Monkey. You don't know the first thing about Antuari. We are monkey teams by the power primate. Gibson: And are you trying to pick a fight? ????: Pathetic. Is that what you call a teamwork? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself with your friend. Well then, what could you possi know when you're stuck here for 3 years, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny World? He went to the Portal And they remember the time they have great teamwork with him, and now they realised what he means Sparx and Gibson: Antuari! Meanwhile Chiro: ...And this time as you are now Animal Warrior, you must always conscious of- They heard and alarm, and the screen has shown up Chiro: Huh? What's going on? Then Antuari appeared Antuari: What's happen? Nova: We don't know for sure. Antuari: Where's Gibson? Otto: He went off to see Sparx. Nova: And why aren't they here? They look at Chiro who was talking to the screen Chiro: You sure? Okay, I'll send my team to find out. They look at his team Chiro: Monkey Team. It was my teacher, Yen Sid. And he was an old friend to master Erapus, And Erapus said to me, he was not master anymore... but he still keep close eye the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we warriors of the sword must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells the princesses of heart are in trouble. Not only from the codes of darkness as you may assume... but also from a new threat- one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form like the formless- Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As warriors of the sword, you are tasked with striking down and who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are working together with Formless. Erapus tried to pass this news on Master Xehanort, but his repeated attempts to reach him have failed. He doubt there is any connection, and get... This is troubling him. Antuari: So he's gone? Chiro: So here we are. I need you 3 to get this situation under control. Destroy the Unversed and the Formless, and find the leader. Erapus unlocked the Lanes Between. You will all use these Forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness loom closer than usual with these spaces, but your armors will protect you. Even though, remember the rules I said to you. You won't tell anyone there are other worlds. Now leave, and fulfil your adventure. All: Yes, Chiro. Antuari is gonna leave Curio: Antuari, Stop. Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you have change my mind. Antuari: What do you mean? Chiro: You should know, that you care for me like a son. If I could have my way, I would name you a Warrior in a second. But, who would I know, when you are so obsessed with power? Antuari, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Antuari: I won't. And you look wiser like me. Chiro: I am. Dear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You will not forget. Antuari: I won't. Thank, you Chiro. And this time... I won't let it happen to me. He left Nova: Chiro, me and Otto be best on our way. Then they saw Sparx and Gibson running Chiro: Nova, Otto wait. Before you go, I have one.... well.... a request for you, two. Otto: And what would that be? Chiro: I said to Antuari this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Warrior.... and I meant it. And however, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the exam- I know it runs very deep. If he were to- if those power were to prove too much for him to handle, I need you two to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I couldn't bear to lose any of you to the darkness. Otto: We will, Chiro. You were my friend, and you always are. Nova: And don't worry. I promise you I will bring Antuari back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Warrior. They are looking at Antuari's sit Nova: He's not as weak as you think. Sparx and Gibson saw Antuari Both: Antuari! Antuari: It's okay. I'll be fine. He press the button on his Armor Piece, and he is full Armor, he use his sword and beam up to the sky, and it created a portal. Antuari toss his sword to the air and it became a Glider and now he left the city Gibson: What should we do now? Sparx: I don't know. But maybe... They press the button on their Armor Piece, and they are full Armor Sparx: Whoa! Gibson: Amazing. Sparx: Let's do this! They toss the sword to the air and it became a Hoverboard and a Helicopter and they left the City Nova: Wait! Sparx! Chiro: Oh No. He can't. Nova, Otto, you have to bring him back. Otto: Don't worry, we will. They press the button on their Armor Piece and they are full Armor, they toss their sword to the Air and it became a Bike and a Motorcycle and they left the City